europeanwindstormsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011 European windstorm season
This is the forum page for discussing the 2011 European Windstorm season. *Naming lists *Todays pressure map November 01R.QUINN Category 3 Windstorm Quinn Quinn is still alive near Greenland. Tropical Storm Kiewii 20:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) And its gone. Major Hurricane '' 15:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Quinn Quinn has regenerated as two parts, one over west Russia and one over Scandinavia. ''Major Hurricane '' 16:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Quinn Down to Category 1 with a central pressure of 1012 mb. Quinn is over south-western Russia. ''Major Hurricane '' 21:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Quinn After forming on October 27 off the coast of the US, producing 30 inches of snow there, it has finally dissipated over south-western Russia. ''Major Hurricane '' 13:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) 02R.ROLF Category 2 Windstorm Rolf Rolf has formed in the Med. Sea and is producing heavy downpours in Northern Italy. 'Tropical Storm Kiewii' 20:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Rolf With a pressure of 1004mb, it is back down to a Category 1. ''Major Hurricane '' 16:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Looks like it is just hanging about in the Mediterranean. ''Major Hurricane '' 16:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Rolf Its gone. ''Major Hurricane '' 21:09, November 10, 2011 (UTC) INVEST.94R INVEST.94R Invest 94R has formed to the west of the United Kingdom. ''Major Hurricane '' 16:08, November 9, 2011 (UTC) A strong system with a central pressure of 981 mb. ''Major Hurricane '' 15:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) The storm has weakened and dissipated. ''Major Hurricane '' 13:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :This invest has come back! ''Major Hurricane '' 03:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::It is due to dissipate shortly so chances of it forming are 10%. ''Major Hurricane '' 12:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) 04R.SUKRU INVEST.95R Another invest a few hundred miles south of INVEST 94R. This invest has a central pressure of 989 mb. ''Major Hurricane '' 15:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Sukru Windstorm Sukru has formed west of Portugal. ''Major Hurricane '' 13:02, November 11, 2011 (UTC) The system weakened rapidly before it became named. Now at 1001 mb. ''Major Hurricane '' 17:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Sukru Now a Category 2. ''Major Hurricane '' 07:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Sukru Back down to a 1 with a central pressure of 1010 mb. ''Major Hurricane '' 11:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Sukru Sukru has dissipated south of Iceland. ''Major Hurricane '' 12:01, November 13, 2011 (UTC) 05R.THOMAS Category 1 Windstorm Thomas Thomas has formed south of the Azores with a central pressure of 1001 mb. ''Major Hurricane '' 15:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Center located at 45N, 14W. ''Major Hurricane '' 22:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Thomas Wow! This system has strengthened rapidly, now a Cat 3. ''Major Hurricane '' 11:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Thomas Back down to C2. ''Major Hurricane '' 23:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Thomas Weakening as it reaches the Spanish shores. '01F. ''' 12:51, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Thomas Gone. 01F. '' 12:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC) 06R.URANUS 96R.INVEST Something to look out for. ''Major Hurricane '' 11:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Uranus Now named. ''01F. '' 12:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC) 97R.INVEST 97R.INVEST Currently over the US right now, but its moving east-northeast and will strengthen as it reaches the Atl. ''Major Hurricane '' 23:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Still an invest, FU-Berlin has not named it yet. If it does become named, it will be the seasons 5th Category 5 windstorm. ''01F. '' 10:49, November 18, 2011 (UTC) It is still there, 97R now holds the record for the longest lasting Europe invest. 10 days, it now has a 0% chance of becoming named. ''01F. '' 14:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) 07R.VILHELM Category 3 Windstorm Vilhelm Activity is heating up. ''01F. '' 12:53, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I wonder what's going to happen with this one. ''HurricaneOwen99 00:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Vilhelm Down to a one. ''01F. '' 10:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Many factors affect storms...Cyclone10Talk 21:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Remants of Vilhelm Gone. ''01F. '' 02:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) 08R.WALTER Category 1 Windstorm Walter Still a Category 1 ''01F. '' 20:46, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Still haning around the the Mediterranean. ''01F. '' 14:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) 09R.XAVER Category 1 Windstorm Xaver Newly formed windstorm. ''01F. '' 16:17, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Xaver Strengthening rapidly as it moves north-east of the UK. This is the low pressure system that broke off of INVEST 99L. ''01F. '' 14:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Category 5 Windstorm Xaver Rapidly strengthening as it heads towards the Norwegian coastline. Now at 942mb, 3 mb away from breaking Paolino's record from February. ''01F. '' 16:28, November 24, 2011 (UTC) 140 MPH WINDS reported in the Faroe Islands. ''01F. '' 18:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Also some big damage there too. This system has been named Berit by the Norwegian Weather Service. ''01F. '' 22:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Xaver Weakened back as it reached the coast. ''01F. '' 14:08, November 26, 2011 (UTC) This storms name in English would be Xavier, but we go by the German spelling. ''01F. '' 03:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Because Germany names it, right?Cyclone10 04:29, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm sure Berlin is in Germany. ''01F. '' 13:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) It is. Anyways, the storm is split in 2 pieces. One named Xaver I, and another named Xaver II.Cyclone10 18:33, November 27, 2011 (UTC) 10R.YODA Category 2 Windstorm Yoda This system is strengthening rapidly. ''01F. '' 16:31, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Yoda At 970 mb, due to weaken soon as it interacts with land. ''01F. '' 10:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Yoda Predictions correct. ''01F. '' 02:20, November 27, 2011 (UTC) And probably weaken a lot in these 2 days.Cyclone10 02:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Yoda Up to a 4 again! ''01F. '' 13:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, Yoda's cold front has left behind sunny conditions, not even a cloud in the sky! ''01F. '' 14:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Look at those winds! 1 ''01F. '' 17:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Wow!Cyclone10 18:31, November 27, 2011 (UTC) 98R.INVEST 98R.INVEST Located south-west of Iceland, 985 mb. ''01F. '' 10:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) If this becomes named, it will be Zafer (am I correct?). Andrew444 (Talk) ( ) 03:38, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it would.Cyclone10 03:39, November 27, 2011 (UTC) This invest is strengthening rapidly, now down to 965 mb. ''01F. '' 13:02, November 27, 2011 (UTC)